Tobias (inside Four)
by Kmn1999
Summary: Ever wonder about Fours terrible past? Well here is my version of it! NOTE: doesn't contain any spoilers EXCEPT FOR THE FIRST BOOK! IF YOU HAVENT READ THE FIRST BOOK DONT READ THIS! Also this is my first fanfic so plz no hate! I am very open to positive suggestions but again, plz no hate! Also one review new chapter so plz review! ENJOY! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Veronica Roth and do not own the divergent trilogy, however much I love them and wish I can say that I wrote them I WILL NOT write this every chapter so plz don't sue me, I have given you a warning.**

I've always been scared of my father. That might be why I'm going to choose Dauntless. That might not be. I don't even know myself.

Ever since my brother, Alex left to join Erudite, things haven't been the same in Abegnation. My dad always tells me it's my fault. I'm not sure, according to him, everything's my fault. Maybe that's why I get punished so much, so harshly. I don't know.

I don't know anything anymore. My dad doesn't tell me anything. Only that I'm useless, and that I don't have it as bad as the factionless.

I know I don't. Supposedly my father is one of the best. I don't know any more. Our neighbors, the Priors, also have a dad with a job like Marcus'. Maybe he's secretly like mine. I don't call him my dad because in a few hours that's about to change. I will finally be free of him.

Today is the day of the Choosing Ceremony. I can't wait to see the look on my dad's face. No, I don't want him to be proud. I want him to be mad, and wish he could beat me just one last time before I left, going to a better life.

I go slowly down the stairs, as usual, trying not to disturb my dad. But then I remember that he can't hurt me today. I'm finally going to be free.

Just as me and my dad are leaving to go, he leans over and whispers something to me.  
>"You know what choice to make," He says, in the most ominous voice I've ever heard. But his voice and face now don't even come close to the day my brother left. Exactly 3 years ago...<p>

I freeze.  
>Remembering that day.<br>When we came home from Alex's choosing ceremony.

My dad stomped inside and immediately started crying.  
>"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" He shouted at me from his place on the sofa.<br>"I don't know," I replied, scared and grief-stricken.  
>"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!" He screamed as he threw the first object he could find at me, which unfortunately happened to be his boot. The impact stung, but I was too scared to notice. He stood up, slowly walking towards me. I kept walking backwards until I hit the corner of the room, by the TV.<br>"WHY?!" He screamed. All I did was crouch down lower, until he towered over me.  
>"I WANT AN ANSWER!" He screamed.<br>"Because of you," I answered. It wasn't the right thing to say. He immediately got the belt he was wearing. I started crying. That day he was wearing the belt with the large, sharp buckle, made for purpose not design. I screamed as he hit me. He hit me over and over again, and each time I screamed.

That wasn't the first time he beat me. But the other times he has a purpose. This time I think it was to get out all the grief of losing his first son. He hit me over and over again, each time the belt having a worse impact until I felt like I couldn't take it. A few minutes later he started smiling maniacally, and he just kept going. After a little while the belt started tearing at my thin shirt, revealing bruised skin. A little bit after that, he started talking to me.  
>"You'll never feel as much pain as I do for Alex, but I'm going to get close!" He yelled at me.<br>"Dad please st-" I never got to finish what I was saying after he brought the belt down again extra hard on a place he already hit.  
>"Shut up, the only reason your useful in this life is making people feel terrible. Why do you think Alex left," he started saying.<br>"Because, you-"  
>"I wasn't looking for an answer smart-ass"<br>As he said that, he punched me in the jaw, hard.  
>"Now maybe you'll shut up!" He said.<br>"But dad, it wasn't-"  
>"I don't care what's who's fault, you make me feel terrible so I'm gonna make you feel terrible" he kicked me hard in the crotch. I started sobbing really loud. I could feel blood dripping down my back, hot and sticky, a sign of my dad's cruelty. I don't see how they didn't notice.<p>

After a few more minutes, Marcus kicked me in the head, and I started falling unconscious.

When I woke up, a few hours later, I was in the old coat closet. No one had been in here since my mother died when I was 4. My dad couldn't bare the grief of losing her. He said he loved her, but I don't think he did. I think he was just using her. But he didn't treat her any better then me. He would punch her whenever she tried to make a statement or state an opinion. Whenever he got close he slammed her into a wall. To be honest, I think I was more depressed by her death then anyone. After all, she was my only ally against my dad.

My brother Alex never had to touch one bit of my dad's cruelty. My dad loved Alex. He only beat him when he did really bad stuff. One time he stole some food from the cafeteria at school. Like the kind of food that actually has a taste, not the stuff we normally eat. My dad asked for some, realized it had taste, and punished Alex accordingly. That was the only time Alex got a taste of it.

Alex was almost as bad as my father when it came to punishments. Except I wasn't getting punished for anything.  
>They were just terrible.<br>He and his friends always mocked me, and told on me for stuff I didn't do. I would constantly get home late because of detention, and then my dad would just punish me more for getting home too late. He called it selfish, but he called everything except the stuff that he did selfish. It seems selfish to me now.

Alex and his friends would often pick fights with me, and I often came home with a bloody nose and black eye.

"TOBIAS!"  
>The scream take me back to real life. My father stands by the car.<br>"My god son, I've been screaming your name for the last 5 minutes. Let's go! You don't want to be late!"

I think I'm sick of this life. And in just an hour I'll be able to fly away, and poor little Marcus will be on the ground, a mouse about to be hunted.

**A/N: Sorry for this being so long I just couldn't stop writing and felt like this was a good place to end. Choosing ceremony and the start of dauntless initiation will be in next chapter. Also this is my first fanfic so plz no hate. Plz review for more (1 review = 1 Chapter ) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: thanks for the reviews I actually got 2 in less then 12 hours ;) so here is more! Remember to write more if you like it so far! Also feel free to PM me with ideas! Anyway here's chapter 2, enjoy! ;)**

Just as I'm stepping into the car I see the family next door leaving their house. I think they're the Priors but I'm not sure. They have a daughter who I think is 2 years younger then me. She's really beautiful in an Abegnation way, but we probably will never be together.

About half an hour later, we arrive at the choosing ceremony. I see that the elevator is crowded, and my dad makes us take the stairs. On the last landing, I'm out of breath (surprisingly my dad isn't, but he's probably used to this by now). Just before we walk out, my dad shoves me into the wall.  
>"That's so you remember what choice is right," he says. I may know what choice is right, I just won't choose it.<p>

As we are walking to take our seats, my dad asks me,  
>"Son, tell me what your aptitude test result is," he asks quietly. We aren't supposed to talk about this stuff, but my dad is a rule-breaker anyway.<p>

My supervisor for the aptitude test told me to never tell anyone my aptitude test results.  
>"I know" I had said.<br>"Yes, but especially not you," she whispered to me.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because the results were inconclusive. They call it divergent. You had a result of two factions, Dauntless and Abegnation. Trust me when I say never tell anyone. They will hunt you down and kill you if they find out. I'll keep it hidden as best I can, but be careful."

I find my seat just as the Erudite representative starts talking. I don't really pay attention. I'm really nervous. All these people.

But no. Today is the day I leave all the pain behind. My aptitude says I had a result for Abegnation and Dauntless. Abegnation is out of the question, so Dauntless it is. My dad thinks I'm choosing Abegnation. He thinks that's what I had an aptitude for.

"Tobias Eaton." I hear the lady, Jeanine Mathews call. I slowly walk up, shaking so hard. I clench my fists as if that will stop the shaking. It helps but doesn't completely subside.

I take the knife. We are supposed to cut our hand and spill our blood into the bowls of the faction we choose. The bowls are man-sized. I could fit in one. Their are coals for dauntless, grey stones for Abegnation, glass for Candor, earth for Amity and water for Erudite.

I slowly cut my had, just enough to draw blood. I look at my dad. He is smiling menacingly. I don't know why I'm so scared. Maybe it's my dad? But then I remember that once I choose, all the pain will be over. I hover my hand over the Dauntless coals, and my blood drips in.

I hear screams and yells coming from a group, probably the Dauntless. I don't know though, because all I'm doing is staring at the Abegnation. Gasps come from them. That girl next door, I think I remember her name now. Beatrice Prior I'm pretty sure. The name doesn't seem fitting for her. I hope she joins me in Dauntless.

All she does is stare and smile. I like that smile. Like she knows and likes what I've done, but doesn't know why. But she likes it.

All I do though is stare at my dad. He looks the angriest I've ever seen him. No-one to beat up anymore. I smile at him, and see him, just a ball of rage sitting there. I'm glad I chose Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: sorry this is short just wanted to make another chapter! Remember reviews = more, once I get at least 2 reviews I post another chapter! Enjoy! ;D**

After Jeanine calls the rest of the initiates, the crowd of Dauntless push me and the rest of the new initiates. We all run down the stairs, screaming and yelling, celebrating in our own way.

I think of this new life. Is it really better?

Yes. It is. I'm finally free from my dad. The longing. The guilt. The memories.

We run down the stairs, and everyone starts jumping onto the train. I've never jumped onto a train before, but I don't think ill have any trouble. I jump on, but the wind startles me, and I would've fallen backwards if not for a hand pulling me up.  
>"Thanks!" I tell her.<br>"No problem," she replies "I'm Lauren, and I'm from Candor."  
>"And I'm Tori, from Amity" the girl next to her replies.<br>"I'm Tori's brother, Jacob," a boy next to Tori says.  
>"So, what's your name?" Lauren asks me. I'm not sure wether I want to use my old name or not. These people seem nice, and I can always change my name later.<br>"Just call me Toby," I respond, using the name the nicer kids at school called me.

I think I like this place.

"So, are you guys ready for initiation?" Asks Jacob.  
>"He'll yeah!" Says Lauren.<br>"I hear it's pretty hard here, but I'm ready for anything!" Tori exclaims, looking excited and ready.

We look ahead and see people jumping onto a roof. I start shaking. Heights aren't really my thing. I feel I hand join with mine, and instinctively flinch back, almost falling off the train in the process. I turn around and see Jacob standing there.  
>"You scared, bro?" He asks me, looking genuinely concerned. I shake my head.<br>"Come on, dude, it's okay to be scared. It gets easier, trust me. Come on, we'll go together. Jump when I say now." He says. I think I like this guy. He'll be like the family I never had.

I see Tori and Lauren jump off, screaming. Both laughing and smiling when they land on their feet.  
>"NOW!" Jacob yells, and he springs off the train. I push my feet off, but land a little bit off the roof.<p>

My feet skid off, and I scream, dangling around 100 feet off the ground, held only by Jacob's hand. I feel him straining to pull me up.  
>"Chill dude. It's gonna be okay, just relax and I'll pull you up," he reassures me. I hear another shout, that sounds like it belongs to Tori.<br>"Put your other hand up and I'll help!" She yells at me. I give her my other hand, and they manage to pull me up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** I decided to post even though I got no reviews, just cuz I'm bored and I realized I really enjoy writing. I'm probably gonna be posting again cuz again, I'm bored as hell, but whatever plz review anyway ;) Enjoy! ;D**

I'm still nervous from my near fall, when i see a young Candor boy laughing near the edge of the building. He has a friend with him, from Erudite by the looks of his clothing. The Candor boy grabs the Erudite boy's glasses, spits on them and hands them back to the Erudite boy, who throws them off the edge. The Erudite boy playfully punches the Candor boy, and they walk off.

I stare at them, wondering what the hell they were doing, when I notice an Amity girl crying by the edge. I walk up to her.  
>"What's wrong?" I ask her.<br>"My *sniff* boy *breath* friend *sniff fell. off. the. edge. Pushed *sniff* by *sob* candor boy" she responds. **(****A/N: ****each word separated by periods is meant to have short, harsh breaths in between, as if hyperventilating.)**  
>"Shhh calm down. It'll be okay. Shhh..." I try to re-assure her.<p>

When she calms down enough to talk, I ask her exactly what happened.  
>"My boyfriend was about to fall, *sniff*, a-a-and the c-candor boy caught him, and the, the E-Erudite b-boy c-c-c-came over and whispered something to him *sniff* and he just s-said 'sorry, kid' and d-d-dropped him, and I t-t-tried to s-s-save him but it was too late" and the girl starts crying again.<p>

We walk over to join Jacob, Tori and Lauren. I walk up with my arm around the Amity girl's neck (who's name is supposedly Taylor) and Jacob starts looking worried.  
>"Who's she!" He asks me<br>"This is Taylor. She's from Amity, and that boy over there," I say pointing to the Candor boy, who is laughing with the Erudite boy, "pushed her boyfriend off the edge."  
>"Y-y-yea," says Taylor, "his n-name was J-Jake."<br>"Oh, that's Eric," Lauren tells us, "he was in my class. I think asshole would be an understatement."  
>"I heard that Erudite boy next to him is called Nick," says Tori.<p>

A voice interrupts us.  
>"Hello. My name is Max. Welcome to the Dauntless compound. You will learn more inside our headquarters. Getting there is only the start of your initiation. To get there, you must jump off this building. Anyone who would like to can start jumping. Anyone who doesn't jump will be asked to join the factionless". I don't even pay attention to the last part. All I know is that I've scooped up Taylor in my arms and I'm running towards the edge.<br>"ALEX! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" She yells as we jump off. She starts screaming, but eventually wee both laughing. I kiss her cheek just as we land.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Still bored as hell, :/, still no reviews (plz do that), and also sorry I'm getting the names and factions wrong! :/ we'll anyway here you go, enjoy! ;)**

"What are your names?" Asks a man, pulling us off the net.  
>"I'm Alex and this is-"<br>"I'm Tay."  
>"Make the announcement, Ver!"<br>"FIRST JUMPERS, ALEX AND TAY!" The man called Ver announces.  
>"Ver?" Asks Tay, "that's an unusual name."<br>"It's a nickname," replies Ver.  
>"What's it short for?"<br>"Oliver."  
>"Really? Doesn't sound very Dauntless. What faction did you transfer from?" Tay continues<br>"Erudite, if you must know," says Ver, who's starting to look a little bit annoyed.  
>"REALLY? I never would've-"<br>"Tay?" I say, "he doesn't look like he wants to be asked all those questions..."  
>"Fineeeeee..."<p>

After all the initiates, except one, (I think her name was Kate, and she was from Amity), jump, the other man, who looks like Ver's friend, introduces himself as Lucas.  
>"I will be taking all the transfers, whereas Ver will be taking all the Dauntless borns!" Lucas announces. And Ver leads all the Dauntless born out of the room.<p>

Lucas looks surprisingly young. I think maybe he graduated initiation last year or the year before. Either way, his arms are tattooed, so I can barely see skin, and he has a giant Dauntless symbol stretching all the way across his neck. His ears are pierced all the way up the side. But theirs something about him - maybe it's his green eyes, or his short hair - that just doesn't seem... Dauntless.

Unlike Lucas, Ver has almost no tattoos, apart from a small book on one side of his neck, and a flame on the other. He wears glasses, as if he actually can't see. I know this sounds obvious, but I think he transferred from Erudite. I don't know how he ever managed to pass initiation.

Ver leads all of the Dauntless born out of the room.  
>"Alright, listen up here transfers," Lucas begins, "I'm going to start by giving you a tour of the Dauntless compound. After that, you guys will eat lunch. Then I will go over the training schedule, and I will show you the dormitory. If you would like to start by following me..."<p>

We start walking. I hear the roar of water, but I have no idea where it's coming from. We emerge into a giant room, with a narrow winding walkway spiraling down, however with no railings.  
>"This is the pit!" Lucas stars saying, "Do NOT attempt to jump off. It has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned." I look down into the Pit. There seems to be some sort of underground river flowing at the bottom. I immediately back away. Heights aren't really my thing, especially if there's an underground river at the bottom that would bring certain death even if the height didn't.<p>

Lucas takes us on a tour, showing us the different shops, and showing us where most of the apartments r. Eventually, we end up at the cafeteria.  
>"Go and sit wherever you'd like, and eat whatever you want. After lunch I'll show you the dormitory, tell you your training schedule and give you all a chance to buy some new clothing," Lucas tells us.<p>

I go sit down at a table, and right away Jacob and Tay sit down next to me. Lauren and Tori sit across from me.  
>"Hey!" Says Tori.<br>"Hiya," I say back. I look at what's in the middle of the table. Is the some kind of feast? The food is set out in the middle of the table, and it looks like it has actual taste. I've never tried that kind before!  
>"What's this?" I ask, pointing to some kind of meat, with cheese on top and bread surrounding it.<br>"YOU HAVENT HEARD OF A CHEESEBURGER?" Jacob and Tay ask at the same time, meanwhile Tori sits there staring at me, confused and Lauren is trying not to laugh her head off.

"Okay, okay..." Says Lauren trying to calm down, but she then starts into another laughing fit. Tori is still staring at me with bewilderment. Tay is grabbing my plate and putting a 'cheeseburger' on it, while Jacob is handing her a red bottle, a yellow bottle and a white bottle.  
>"What are those bottles?" I ask, just as Lauren has calmed down. However, my 'ridiculous' question sets her off again.<br>"You're hopeless," Tori says, still confused as to how I've not tried one of these.  
>"The white ones mayonnaise, the red ones ketchup and the yellow ones mustard. There called condiments," says Tay dryly, as she hands me the 'cheeseburger'.<br>"TRY IT NOW ALEX EATON!" Jacob screams at me. Well, I say 'screams', but I really mean 'whispers ominously into my ear'.  
>"Okay, okay, chill out!" I say as I take a bite.<p>

The taste is different. It has flavor, which is enhanced by the 'condiments'.  
>"Sooooo watcha think?" Asks Tay, who appears very excited.<br>"Dewicous!" I say, my mouth full of 'cheeseburger'.

I see a boy walking over to our table, and he sits down next to Jacob.  
>"Make sure to save room for desert!" He says, putting a piece of cake on my plate.<br>"I will!" I say.  
>"The names Zeke, by the way," he says.<br>"I'm Alex."  
>"Tay."<br>"Jacob"  
>"Tori"<br>"Lauren"  
>"Ill try to keep that straight..." Zeke says, "now try your cake!" I take a bite.<br>"Dis is da best ding evah!" I say, my mouth stuffed to the brim with cake.  
>"Told you you'd like it!".<p>

By the time lunch is over, I've eaten two cheeseburgers and 3 slices of cake, and my stomach is hurting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** OMG sorry I haven't updated ive been busy with school stuff ;( :/ also sorry this was so short I just didn't have much time and I wanted to update! ;( ;( ;( but enjoy anyway! ;) xD**

* * *

><p>"Alright initiates!" Lucas yells, "this is the dormitory. It's where you will be sleeping. Now let's go over your training schedule! Training starts at 6 everyday, and ends when you go to eat dinner! There are 3 stages of initiation! Stage 1, which is fighting. You will learn how to throw knives, how to shoot a gun and hand-to-hand combat! Stage 2, which is mental. You will be hocked into a chair and have to face one of your fears! And finally, stage 3! You will have to go through your fear landscape, which is where you are in a simulation with all your fears, however you know it's a simulation! Now, you can go get settled in! I recommend buying some new Dauntless outfits! I will come get you for dinner. Tomorrow I will teach you how to use a gun! So for now, just get settled in!"<p>

"Hey, Alex, you wanna go buy some clothes with me?" I turn around and see Jacob standing there, smiling.  
>"Sure," I say. Why not?<p>

We walk into the shop, and I'm immediately surrounded by black clothes.  
>"There all the same," I say<br>"No there not!" Says Jacob,"see look. That shirt has a higher neck, and there's some shorts. There are sweaters too!"

After about an hour (torture, I don't see how girls do it), I come out with 2 high neck shirts, 3 low shirts, 4 normal shirts, 2 hoodies, 3 pairs of pants, 1 pair of shorts, a packet of socks, some combat boots and 2 pairs of sneakers.

"Hey! Alex!" Jacob says.  
>"Yea?"<br>"Let's go get tattoos!"  
>"Sure" I say. We walk to the tattoo parlor, and see Lauren standing there, a flame on her neck, whereas Tori is getting a Dauntless symbol on her arm.<br>"Hey guys!" I say.  
>"Hey!" Says Lauren. "We got tattoos!"<br>"I can see. We came here for the same reason!" I hear a voice from the other side of the shop.  
>"Whoever is first can choose a symbol from the wall." It says.<br>"You wanna go first?" Jacob asks me.  
>"Sure!" I say, "can I have all the factions symbols? Big, on my back."<br>"Sure!" Says the worker. An hour later, we all come out. I have the tattoo I requested, and Jacon has the Dauntless symbol on his shoulder. We walk back to the dorms, talking about what training tomorrow will bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** wow sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been busy with school and such . hope you like it and whenever I get a new review I will make another chapter I promise promise promise! ;)) once again so sorry I hope you like it and plz review ;) ~K (lol like da new signature xDD)**

"ALRIGHT INITIATES!" Lucas shouts, "THIS IS AMAR!" He says pointing to a small man standing behind him.  
>"HE WILL BE THE ONE TRAINING YOU, HOWEVER I WILL BE HELPING HIM!" He shouts. The other initiates start whispering to the person next to , why do they always shout or whisper here. I know it's Dauntless but it gets kinda annoying after a while, I mean id like to have a normal conversation for once.<p>

Lucas' voice brings me back to reality.  
>"AMAR WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO SHOOT A GUN!" He screams. Amar demonstrates, explaining as he goes along. He doesn't scream when he talks, much to my liking. He tells us to try, so I pick up a gun and stand in front of a target. I wait a second, stand and fire. I flinch a little bit, but it set my bullet off a little bit, and it lands nowhere near the target.<p>

I try a couple more shots, but none of them land anywhere near. I feel a hand on my back and flinch instinctively, preparing for Marcus' wrath. But I remember that I'm in Dauntless now, and that Marcus is far behind. I turn around and see Amar standing behind me.  
>"I'll let you in on a little secret," he says to me, "One way I got close to the target is by imagining someone I hated was the target," he says. I wonder how that could, work, but I imagine Marcus' face instead of the target. I aim, and fire. A smile spreads across my face. I hit the target, not in the middle, but close to the edge. Still, I consider that a big achievement.<p>

A few hours later, my back and arm start hurting from the constant shooting, but we are dismissed for lunch. I had managed to hit the middle twice, but every shot I fired hit the target.

"Hey!" I hear a voice behind me. Taylor.  
>"Oh hi" I say back.<br>"So, how'd it go for you?" She asks, smiling. Man I love her smile, it's way prettier then any of the Abnegation girls.  
>"Good," I say, smiling back. I just hope I don't look like a creep, cuz the worst thing I could do now is scare her off, "I hit the middle twice and I hit the target a lot. How'd it go for you?"I ask politely. I'll always be an Abnegation.<br>"Okay. I didn't hit the middle at all but I hit the target," she answers, still smiling.  
>"Awesome!" I say back, smiling and probably looking like a freak. I put my arm around her. Oh god, why did I do that? It'd just be awkward to stop hugging her so I'm gonna have to roll with it.<p>

To my surprise she puts her arm around me, just like I'm doing to her, except she's shorter then me. We walk into the lunch room like that.  
>"Awwwwww," I hear Jacob say.<br>"Shut the hell up, man!" I say back, taking my arm off Taylor.  
>"Hey, you two would make a cute couple!"<br>"Ooh what's their couple name?" Tori asks. I growl at her.  
>"TayTo... No... ToTay... Nope... ToLor... Yea lets just call you guys TT!"<br>"That's perfect!" Alex says, making a heart around us. I punch him lightly and sit down in between Jacob and Taylor.

After lunch, we go back to the training room.  
>"ALRIGHT INITIATES" he shouts, "AMAR HERE IS GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW TO PUNCH AND KICK! LISTEN CLOSELY BECAUSE THOSE WHO DO NOT PERFECT THIS WILL GET HURT," he says. Well no freaking duh this is Dauntless. It's life or death here, survival of the fittest, "AND THEY WILL MOST LIKELY BE KICKED OUT OF DAUNTLESS!" He continues. Well there's something we didn't know.<br>"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! THERE MAY ONLY BE 20 INITIATES THAT CONTINUE! THE REST WILL BE KICKED OUT! AS YOU KNOW, YOU ARE RANKED ACCORDING TO SKILL LEVEL, AND THOSE BELOW NUMBER 20 IN THE RANKINGS WILL BE KICKED OUT!" Okay we get it, he can stop yelling now. Jeez he's annoying. I like Amar way better.

Amar demonstrates different punches and kicks on a well-used punching bag. After he demonstrates each move a few times, he sends us off to our own punching bags to practice the moves. I don't move the punching bag very far at first.

After a while I'm still not moving the punching bag very far, but I got it to go a little bit further. I remember something that Amar told us. To keep tension in my stomach area. I do that and move the punching bag further, but it's still not satisfactory.

After a few more minutes and still not moving it very far, I decide to do the same thing I did with the guns. I picture Marcus' face on the punching bag, and get the urge to punch it so hard. I punch it, and it moves another few inches further. Amar's trick worked again. It feels nice pretending to punch Marcus. When I get the chance I wanna go back to Abnegation and do that to him.

After a few more hours, I've managed to move the punching bag another two inches or so. I feel proud of myself. I've moved the punching bag the furthest out of anyone, except for Alex, but he's like a big tank, and he wasn't very good at the guns, so I think I still stand a chance.

After were dismissed, I walk to dinner with Taylor, Tori, Lauren, Alex and Jacob.  
>"Boo!" We hear behind us. Zeke is standing there.<br>"Really dude," Jacob says.  
>"Yep!" Zeke replies. Just after, this kid that looks a couple years younger then us runs up and shoves Zeke.<br>"Flirting with girls again, cuz you don't stand a chance with them!" The kid says, staring at Tay, Lauren and Tori.  
>"Yea, well at least the girls I have r pretty!" He screams back at the kid, both of them laughing.<br>"Haha. I'd rather have an ugly girl then no girl at all!" He says and they start laughing. The kid runs off to go join his friends.

"Sorry guys. That was my brother Uriah. He's annoying but he knows how to have a laugh, and he can care." Zeke tells us.  
>"Emphasis on CAN" Jacob says, and we all start laughing as we enter the cafeteria for dinner.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry this is short. Thanks to the ppl that followed this story! ^.^ remember: review/follow = new chapter ;) The next day, me, Jacob and Taylor walk to the training room together. The first thing I see is a big board with names written on it. My name is next to Eric. I have no idea what that means, but it can't be good. Eric was big. At the start I didn't think he could pose a threat, after all he was just an erudite boy. But I was definitely proven wrong within the first day. He was the only one who shot as accurately as I could, and the only one who could punch the punching bag as hard as I could. Our names were third in the list. "Okay initiates, today you will be fighting other initiates." Amar says. Oh no. This can't be good. Of course they would pair me and Eric together. The first fight is Alex against Tori. I kind of feel bad for them, as they seem to be really good friends. Tori wins, but I think Alex lost purposely. The second fight is Nick, who I recognize as Eric's friend, against Jacob. To my dismay Nick wins. Jacob starts to stand up, but he then quickly falls back down. "Jacob!" I call, running out to get him, but Lucas gets there first. "I'm going to take Jacob to the hospital!" He yells, but not as loud as usual. I'm up next. I step into the fighting area. Eric cracks his knuckles. Of course. He's trying to intimidate me. But it's not gonna work. He throws a punch at me, which I dodge. But he was expecting that, and he throws another punch at me, this time hitting me in the jaw. I step back, and continue dodging everything he throws at me despite the constant pain in my jaw. He seems taken aback by my speed. His punches keep getting faster, but I can't move any faster then I'm going. I manage to dodge, but as soon as I dodge one he throws another. He keeps getting faster, to the point where I'm dodging them by about half a second, and I have to immediately dodge the next. I have to retaliate soon. In the background I see Amar shaking his head. Eric throws a punch at my stomach. I let him hit me, but immediately slide under him and knee him in the stomach. I punch him in the face, hard, and he's on the ground. I kick him. He grabs my leg, and I fall over. Just as quickly, were both on the ground, trying to kick each other. After a while of just kicking wherever, my legs hit somewhere (i can't see anything) and I here a large groan from Eric. I decide to stop. "That's enough!" Amar says, circling my name,"Tobias wins." I get up and look at Eric lying on the ground. I feel deep regret, staring at Eric motionless on the ground. I know I didn't kill him, and he was cruel to many of my friends, but what am I now? I'm just like my father. Hurting people for no reason. I hurt Eric just so I could get a good reputation. Was that really worth it? 


End file.
